The overall objectives of the MBRS program at Rust College are to encourage and motivate minority students to consider careers in biomedical fields, to increase the number of students entering graduate schools, and to create opportunities for Rust College faculty members to engage and enhance their research capabilities in the biomedical field. To accomplish these objectives, we are proposing the following projects: (1) Enrichment activities program directed by Dr. Arafat. This program will expose the students and the faculty to the current biomedical research developments through seminar series, workshops on biomedical techniques, scientific meetings, and biomedical research experiences on and off campus. (2) Four biomedical research projects have been developed by out science faculty members (Arafat, Karim, Virk and Yeh). The proposed research projects include: the relationship between the ovarian hormones and the neurotransmitters in premenstrual syndrome, synthesis of anticancer and anti-AIDS agents, effects of dietary phenols on N-Nitrosoproline formation, and effects of dietary cholesterol on fatty acids metabolism. These research projects will help our faculty enhance their research capabilities in the biomedical fields. The proposed activities will develop self confidence in the faculty memnbers and will improve both research and teaching at our institution. Six faculty members and twelve undergraduate students will participate in this program.